emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6987 (1st October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Edna gets a shock when Lawrence arrives in the village to see her. Pete reluctantly takes Sarah to school when Debbie's car breaks down. Priya's concerned about how many of Rakesh's family will be at the wedding, knowing she's barely met any of them. Lawrence explains the lie of him passing away was Harold's idea, wanting them to pick up their relationship when he got out of prison. He says during prison however, he realised that he wouldn't have been jailed for Edna's statement alone and realised Harold must have spoken too so he decided to cut them both out of his life. Jimmy decides he's had enough at Connelton View and is going back home. Lisa stresses over Sam's debts when Kerry informs her Sam didn't just have the credit card but a pay day loan as well. Kerry encourages her to ask Jai for a pay rise. Edna explains to Lawrence that she has spent the rest of her life trying to atone for what she did. Alicia confronts Leyla about seeing Jai and encourages her to try her luck with Pete. Lisa tries to rally funds from the family to pay for Sam's debt. Jimmy and Nicola irritate each other around the house. Lisa asks Jai for a pay rise but he refuses to consider, offering her overtime tomorrow instead. When she mentions that she'll need tomorrow off as Belle's on day release, he angrily tells her there's no chance. When he leaves her in the office alone, she steals a wad of money from the petty cash. Edna asks if there's any chance that Lawrence can forgive her, but he insists he feels no hatred for her anymore. He feels sorry for her upon learning that she never moved on from Harold and the guilt of thinking she was responsible for his suicide. Jimmy tries to build bridges with Nicola and rips up Juliette's contact details, insisting he never wants to see her again. They kiss. Edna's shocked to learn that Lawrence had a wife and children after Harold but his wife died a few years ago. He gives her Harold's old watch and encourages her to start living. Lisa's conscience gets the better of her and she returns to the office to replace the petty cash but is caught by Rishi and Jai. Unable to prove anything, Jai warns her she's on thin ice. Debbie tries to buy Pete a drink for taking Sarah to school, but he's angry with her for using the kids as an excuse for him to be around her. Lisa and Zak are furious to work out that Sam's debts add up to over £5,000. Increasingly stressed, she begins to experience pains in her chest and steps outside to cover them up from Zak. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Hallway/dining room and kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 6,200,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 34.0% share. A further 150,000 watched the +1 broadcast at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.7%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes